Xhu Yuri
Xhu Yuri '''is the current Jinzhou of the Legion of the Jade Dagger. Prior to fleeing his homeland he was known as Pol Yu, youngest son to one of Yi Ti's most infamous generals. Appearance Yuri cuts a very slight figure, though stands at an even 6' tall. His demeanour indicate an upbringing amongst the higher castes of YiTish society, and his mannerisms would support this theory. He has a sharp and narrow face, with jet black hair and deep jade eyes. History It was to joyous celebration that Pol Yu was welcomed into the world. The fourth child of the renowned head of the Pol Dynasty, Pol Qo, his birth was soon followed by many lavish feasts and parties. Pol Qo commanded one of greatest armies of Yi Ti, serving as the God-Emperor's most trusted general and confidant. In the aftermath of the extremely successful campaign against the Jogos Nhai the Pol Dynasty had become one of the most respected and powerful within the Golden Empire, close to that of even the Emperor. So Pol Yu was raised like a young prince, given lavish gifts and anything a young boy might desire. This all came crashing down shortly after Yu's eighth birthday, when his beloved father was caught in bed with the God-Emperor's wife. Too young to understand exactly what had occurred, he followed his brothers when they fled the capital in shame and began a quiet life governing a small backwater province far from the eyes of the Royal Court. Bereft the luxuries of life that he had known all his life, Yu took to wanderlust. He was prone to exploring the mountains and caves that littered his new home, and he quickly became known for his light feet and natural affinity for climbing. Eventually, once Yu had reached a suitable age, he began learning how to fight. All three of his brothers were formidable warriors, and he learned quickly from each of them. He loved them all dearly, and dreamed of the day when they would all fight together. When he was thirteen, though, they left him behind for a chance at vengeance. The God-Emperor was visiting a nearby city, to inspect the work of local governors, and would be celebrating The Festival of Never-Ceasing Light away from the security of the Royal Palace. Yu begged his brothers to let him come too, but he was still too young and untrained to be of any use and was left behind. His brothers failed in their attempt upon the Emperor's life, and eventually agents were dispatched to retrieve the last of the Pol Dynasty. But Yu had vanished, whisked from the clutches of the Emperor by a handful of retainers that were still loyal to his dynasty. They surfaced briefly in Qarth, where deals were brokered and secrets sold, before vanishing again when Imperial agents made a failed attempt of their own upon Yu's life. In hiding he took up a new name, at the encouragement of his entourage, and fused a few of his childhood friend's names together to become Xhu Yuri. Yuri spent the remainder of his childhood honing his skills as a warrior. He began working as a sword-for-hire, as the last of his assets began to dry up. He found work first in Slaver's Bay, working independently for several years before heading further westward till he reached Volantis. There a chance meeting led to him joining the Legion of the Jade Dagger, a renowned mercenary company that provided a purpose to many wanderers from the Golden Empire. Within the company Yuri cultivated support among many of his fellow officers, who were enticed by his skills in both combat and diplomacy. Eventually, when the opportunity for leadership arose, Yuri seized his chance and found himself named the company's commander (or Jinzhou). Now, with hundreds of men at his beck and call, only time will tell if he can ever fulfil his driving goal. Timeline * 257 AC - Pol Yu is born, the youngest the four sons of Pol Qo and his wife. * 265 AC - Yu's father, Qo, is caught in bed with the God-Emperor's wife. Qo is brutally executed, and the Pol dynasty is savagely cast from power. * 270 AC - Yu's three elder brothers - Qui, Chen, and Rin - lead an assassination attempt upon the God-Emperor. They fail and are executed for their crimes. * 271 AC - Yu is smuggled out of Yi Ti by a few retainers still loyal to the Pol dynasty. He adopts a mesh of the name and dynasty of two old childhood friends, becoming Xhu Yuri. * 274 AC - Yuri begins working as a sellsword in Slaver's Bay. * 277 AC - Yuri joins the Legion of the Jade Dagger at Volantis, as a junior officer. * 281 AC - Yuri is named the Legion's commanding officer. Supporting Characters * '''Zhong 'The Ox' Nui, Duizhu (Second Officer) - Gift: Authoritative * Xue Bao, Duifu (Lieutenant) - Gift: Magnate * Liang Feng, Duifu (Lieutenant) - Gift: Martially Adept Category:Yi Ti Category:Sellsword Category:Essosi